A True Patriot
by Pygmanlion
Summary: Takes place during the events of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. At the zenith of the Cold War, Team RWBY's ancestors join Snake in order to save the world from complete nuclear Armageddon.
1. Chapter 1

CIA, FOX Unit briefing room

3:00 P.M.

August 1st, 1964

Silence.

That's all that was heard throughout the room. Of course, there was the occasional huffing coming from Jack. He always had one of those cigars with him.

The clock, ticking, ticking, ticking. Going on and on and on and on. It never stopped. A pin could fall into a bed of feathers and everyone would hear it.

A door creaked. This was, compared to the silence of before, the equivalent of an explosion. Everyone immediately focused on the door. Almost everyone. Jack was too focused on his goddamned smoke stick.

The man who walked through the door was _the _man, _the _legend, _the _hero. _The _David Oh.

He was the reason we were all here. He's the commander of what he called a _special _branch of the CIA. No one knew what it was. He stood in front of us, peering down on the group with piercing, dagger-like eyes.

"Afternoon, all," Commander Oh started.

I learned everything about this guy in school and now here I am, meeting him. In person! I tried to hold back the nagging "can I have your autograph?" in the back of my mind.

"Welcome to Force Operation X. _FOX, _if you will."

Jack chuckled, "You always were one for weird names."

"As I was saying," Oh continued, "the future of this unit is to be determined by you. Which is precisely why the CIA gave us the green light for the 'Virtuous Mission.'"

Jack looked up at Oh in disbelief. "Virtual Mission?"

A gloved hand reached toward Jack, ripped the cigar out of his hand, and threw it into the trash. "Could you listen to what the man has to goddamn say?"

"Hey! That's mine!" Jack whined.

That earned him a cold stare from a cold person—Weiser Schnee, master of chemical warfare and heir to the Schnee family. She's a very organized, non-shit-taking person. Strict. Rigid. She discovered a new form of energy called "dust" that put hydroelectricity to shame. Very strange substance.

"Sorry about that, sir. Please continue," she said.

"Thank you very much. Now, I take it you've heard the news recently. A certain Soviet scientist has requested a safe haven in the west. Goes by the name of Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. Head of the OKB-754 Design Bureau."

"The rocket scientist?"

"Very good, Miss…um."

"Xiao Long. My friends call me Yang."

Yangguang Xiao Long was the daughter of an esteemed war veteran. I guess she just wanted to be more like her dad. To be honest, I don't even know how she made it in. She seemed completely empty-headed. Maybe that's just me.

"Right, thank you. On April 12th, 1961, the Soviets achieved the first manned space flight in history. And the rocket that carried Yuri Gagarin was the Vostok rocket, created by Sokolov."

"He seems pretty successful. Why would he want to leave for the west?" Jack asked.

"He's afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"His own creations. We're talking a bigger nuclear threat than the Cuban Missile Crisis."

"Damn."

"Who in their right mind would give him that technology?" a girl clad in black asked.

Nightingale. Not much was known about her, rightfully so having an infiltration record of ninety-nine successes and zero failures. Only thing she ever commented on was some _twitch _that she kept rambling about. I didn't see it.

"We don't know who gave him the technology, hence the mission. You'll be deployed to Sokolov's location. Somewhere in Tselinoyarsk. Some place near the 'Virgin Cliffs.'"

I began to laugh.

"Nice pick for the "_Virtuous_ Mission."

Oh yeah…I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Blue Rose. Was possibly the youngest person in that room. Graduated high school in freshman year and, man, was I glad that I got out of Boring-town. Slept through every class. Maybe not English…I think. I'm glad to be heading into the field because I was always more of a hands-on learner.

"However," the commander said, "you'll be receiving another member."

A dead-eyed woman in a black beret walked in and stood at attention.

"Snake found this one in a mission to Australia. She goes under the alias 'Black Rabbit.' She'll help you escort Sokolov back to the United States. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Jack said, standing up. Rabbit's eyes narrowed. "Anyone got a light?"

And so, into the abyss we went.


	2. Chapter 2

30,000 feet over Pakistan, approaching Soviet airspace

5:30 A.M.

August 24, 1964

* * *

Only twenty minutes until drop-off. I can feel the cold air through the slight cracks in the door. Welcome to the Soviet Union, I guess. Rabbit was next to me, already in full equipment, staring dead-eyed at the wall.

Commander Oh's voice booms over the intercom, "Visibility is good. Begin internal depressurization, so get your gear on."

Shivering, I shouted to the pilot, "W-what's the temperature?"

"Minus forty-six degrees Celsius. Considering how fast you'll be falling, you'll need to bulk up to stay warm. Get that equipment on now."

Jack, much to his dismay, chucked his cigar and stomped on it.

The doors began to open. I was barely able to stand with all the heavy equipment on. The cold air hit us harder than a cannon ball right to the gut. Commander Oh spoke again.

"This'll be one for the history books. World's first H.A.L.O. jump. You'll be falling at 130 miles per hour. Try not to get frostbite on the way down," he said jokingly.

"The Virtuous Mission starts now. God be with you," he added.

With that, we dove out the door, flipping and tumbling against the violent winds. I think that ice started to form on my goggle frames. Not a good sign.

I followed Jack's command and pulled the chute. I had some time to get a look at the landscape. It's actually quite beautiful. It looked like an endless jungle, my kind of place.

"The mission will go as follows," Jack spoke into the headset.

"We infiltrate the mountains, ensure Sokolov's safety and bring him to the specified place, where we'll meet the chopper."

Jack was finally starting to sound serious. About damn time.

"You sure there won't be any anti-air units? That sounds unsafe," Yang asked.

Jack just laughed.

"The chopper that Oh is in is heavily armored and is equipped with Vulcan cannons and machine guns. I think he'll be safe."

Then came an unfamiliar voice, "The chopper also has limited time here. The fuel in its tank will only last it four hours before it needs to depart. If all goes well, this should all take about an hour and a half."

That was the first time I'd ever heard Rabbit speak.

"Yay! I'll be home in time for dinner!" Yang added.

Nightingale floated closely toward Yang and said sarcastically, "Should anything go wrong, we'll all be eating breakfast, lunch and dinner behind enemy lines in freezing weather. Fun, fun, fun!"

Once we landed, Jack immediately contacted Oh.

"Commander, this is-"

"Ah, careful! You never know if anyone is listening, so you'll all be given code names. Your code name from here on is 'Naked Snake.' I'll refer to you as 'Snake' for this mission."

"Snake?" Jack said, scrunching up his face.

"What, you don't like snakes? You've eaten one before, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah…In survival training. I had food poisoning for the next two months."

"Well, sorry Snake, but you might not have a choice. As for the rest of you, I'll refer to you as Dragon Rose, Dust, Poison, Sunrise and Black Rabbit. From here on in, you will call me Major Tom. Contact me if you need any further information. Good luck and Godspeed, you lot."


	3. Chapter 3

Virtuous Mission Start Point

5:35 A.M.

August 24th, 1964

* * *

"Okay. We'll be touching down in roughly...now," Jack - I mean Snake – said.

"Thanks for the warning," I said.

I aimed for a soft looking patch of dirt, not paying attention to what's above me and under my parachute.

Needless to say, I just demonstrated the least amazing part of my militaristic skills, being unable to properly land with a parachute. I was stuck in a tree.

"Dragon, really?" Snake asked, clearly disappointed.

"Shut up. I'm not exactly what you'd call talented with landing stuff."

"We're a unit now, Dragon. Get serious. Unbuckle your chute," said Dust.

"Alright."

Thankfully, I was close to the ground, landing in that soft patch of dirt I aimed for.

I looked around, noticing the distinct absence of Black Rabbit.

"Sunrise, watch your back!" I heard Rabbit's voice say.

Sunrise ducked as Rabbit flew right over her head.

"Well...That was close."

I looked over to Rabbit, but she seemed fine. So fine, in fact, that as soon as her chute touched down, she unbuckled, rolled out from the fabric and pulled out a pistol, ready for anything.

Snake noticed her...eagerness, and got down to business.

"All of you will now be taking Soviet Jungle Survival Skills 101 starting now. Not Rabbit, though. She'll be going on ahead to do some recon. In the meantime, lesson one: Don't get caught."

"Well, so far we're doing well with that," I said.

"Lesson two: whoever's a picky eater better shut up and cry silently. We're gonna be surviving on rations and whatever animals or herbs we can find here. Dust is good with chemicals and the plants that produce them, so we'll leave our "vegetarian section" to her. Whoever isn't afraid of snakes can help me find some to get the bulk of tonight's meal together. There are a lot of them here. And if someone gets food poisoning, you better control the symptoms, because they can get you caught at the worst times. Happened to me in Australia. Same time I met Rabbit."

"We're all very happy that you met your...friend when you ate a snake and threw up, but let's not share stories from memory lane so we can graduate from Surviving Class," said Dust, very rudely. I actually _wanted_ to hear about how he met Rabbit.

I walk away slowly without anyone noticing my absence. Being short has its advantages.

* * *

The walk through the jungle proved to be much calmer than I expected it to be. The birds chirped, the leaves rustled and the garden snakes hissed as they passed by, not caring about the intruder in their home...Wait. Leaves don't rustle of their own accord...Unless something is moving them.

As I turned back to the bush that was swaying abnormally, a large, definitely not friendly snake slithered from behind it. It was already preparing to strike when, out of nowhere, Rabbit jumped from the crowd of trees, jamming a knife into the head of the snake and pinning it to the soil.

"Thanks," I said.

"Unintentional. That snake was going to attack Snake from behind while he was educating your team. That would have proven most unfortunate. I merely prevented what may have been a tragic catastrophe."

"Well...No need to be modest about it or anything."

"You should be getting back to the group. You're missing very important lessons. I'll see if I can find Sokolov. If I can, we'll be able to track his whereabouts and rescue him when the time is right."

"At least this class is better than regular school."

"Full hundreds, falling asleep in every class?"

"Yup."

"You'll make it far. I wouldn't worry too much. Just be more aware of your surroundings next time."

"Of course."

Being short has its disadvantages, too. Like not having people notice that you've been gone for nearly twenty minutes and do something about it.

* * *

"Lesson eight: You all have a handgun equipped with a silencer. If you come across a soldier, approach from behind and hold them up by aiming at something important. If you don't want them to call for help, shoot out the radio they'll have on the back part of their belt. While they might be a little bit reluctant to help, you can...persuade them with a show of force. Shoot either near their feet or at them...Maybe at their wrist. Then they'll know you mean business."

"So, if we want info and they don't give it to us...no kids for them?" asked Sunrise.

"No kids for them."

"Yes!"

"Final lesson is don't get caught. And this time I mean it. This isn't a joke like lesson one. There's a reason why we're a covert operating unit. Should we be spotted and people report us, it'll be taken as a threat and Nuclear Armageddon will follow suit."

"Yeah...No pressure or anything...Not like it'll be entirely our fault," Dust said.

"Well it's no use crying about it! Let's get a move on. At this rate, the chopper will have to refuel."

"That's right, Dragon. We will have to refuel, but you have plenty of time until then. We've got enough fuel to last us three and a half more hours here," said a voice in my ear.

"Who is this?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, right. Commander didn't introduce me yet. Valkyr. You'll all call me the Paramedic."

"Okay, so what are you on this mission for? What do you do for us?"

"I'm basically your version of an encyclopedia. I'll tell you what you need to know about the wildlife and plants. Flora, Fauna, all you need to survive in the jungle here."

"Well that's nice and all, but can you tell us about our enemies as well?"

"I can't, but I can tell you that it won't be easy to get to Sokolov."

"Cheery."

"So should we just wait for you to come back from refueling or should we start pushing ahead to get Sokolov to you as quick as we can?" asked Snake.

"We need this done as quickly as possible or you'll be spotted much easier, and nobody wants that."

"Okay. We'll get going right away," I said.


	4. Discontinuation and Adoption Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm very, very, very sorry, but A True Patriot is being discontinued. My brother's lost interest in keeping it going, so I talked with him and he said that he's okay with discontinuing it and letting other people write their own continuation.**

**So here's how this is gonna work.**

**If anyone wants to adopt the story, PM me before you release the first chapter. Send me the first chapter so I can read it. If I don't feel you'd do the story well enough, I'll politely ask you to not publish the story. If I do feel you'd be a **_**worthy successor**_** to write the story (excuse the phrase I used in Italics, I felt kinda fancy there. I don't mean to be a prick.) I'll ask to Beta read the story for corrections. If I'm not writing it, I still want to feel like I'm part of the team that makes it happen.**

**SO TO REPEAT,**

**PM me if you want to write your own version of the story of A True Patriot.**

**When you do, send me the first chapter of it via PM.**

**If I read it and DON'T like it, I'll ask you not to publish it.**

**If I read it and DO like it, I'll ask to edit the story because I want to at least feel involved in the story somehow.**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**-Pygmanlion**

**I should probably do this for Silver Thorns of the Bloody Rose so it doesn't keep getting views.**


End file.
